


Shot

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em; Don't profit<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd, although <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/"></a><b>kaige68</b> gave me the go-ahead<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny's been shot; Steve is worried<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> For my slash twin, [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68** who assigned me 100 words of angst because I hadn't written in ages and wasn't sure how to get started again. I was not allowed to go over the 100 words, nor am I allowed to turn it into something bigger. This is all she wrote! I forget the actual prompt, something about Steve waiting in the ER, but I lost the email.

Steve paced until worried looks from others waiting in the ER made him stop. He sat, elbows on thighs as he gazed blankly at the spotless floor. Danny _had_ to be okay. It was all Steve's fault he'd been shot, and if he wasn't okay…

"Commander?"

"Yes?" Steve brushed damp palms against his trouser legs as he rose. "He's alright?"

The doctor nodded. "The bullet missed any organs and lodged against his breastbone, but there's little damage. He'll need rest, of course, but he'll be fine."

The relief on Steve's face must have been obvious. "You can see him now."

~//~


End file.
